I've Changed
by Roselina4389
Summary: One fateful day, 16-year old Severus Snape stands up to his father and frees himself and his mother from the man's clutches. Setting out with a new and better life, Severus uses the Prince fortune to get the things he never had before. But when he comes back to Hogwarts, everything has changed-Lily is manipulative, Narcissa is flirty and his friends are shiftier than ever.
1. The Rebellion

**Chapter Name: **The Rebellion

**Notes: **The only reason I am writing this story is because one of my good friends asked me to. I had, long ago, posted a one-shot by the name of _Not This Time. _I'm not sure how many of you read it but it seemed like a very successful piece or so the reviews said. One of my friends, the one I mentioned earlier, said that I shouldn't waste such a good storyline and though at the time I ignored it, it still stirred a plot bunny. The plot bunny grew and grew over the months until I decided to make it into a full-fledged story. I deleted _Not This Time_ recently and I am starting a new series by the name of _I've Changed._ The first chapter is almost identical to the one-shot Not This Time, so I apologize to the people who have already read it. However, I'm sure you all will enjoy this story. Especially those who think Lily did not deserve Snape.

This story takes place after Snape's fifth year, meaning after the Mudblood incident. He and Lily are not friends. I must warn you though-this story contains a lot of profanity. It will also deal with kissing in later chapters. I've rated this M just to be safe. But it won't be _that_ adult-content filled so it's safe for people over 12 to read.

**I've Changed**

**"1"**

It was the third day of the summer break and it had totally sucked. Like it always did. As usual.

Severus Snape was staring up at the broken-down ceiling, his midnight-black eyes narrowed as he lazed on his bed. Why did it always have to end up like this? He was sick and tired of it. Sick and tired of hearing the same voices everyday, sick and tired of being treated the same way.

He gazed longingly at his wand. Just one more year and he'd be able to use it legally. Use it on whomever bothered him. He wouldn't hesitate. Just-(Severus pointed an imaginary wand at the wall)-Bam. And they'd be gone.

Sighing, he closed his eyes. It was all so hopeless now. If things went overboard, he would have shoved off to the park to meet Lily. Now she wouldn't be there. And even if she would...she wouldn't speak to him.

Severus clenched his jaw, painfully. How many more times did he have to apologize? How many more tests before he cracked and just gave up on everything? Gave up on hoping that anything would _ever_ be fine? Gave up on hoping that he'd ever be recognized for something b-

There were angry shouts outside his battered, crumbling dark room.

Severus swore under his breath. _She'll just have to learn to stand up for herself or suffer, _he thought.

More shouts. A scream. The sound of breaking glass.

Severus didn't move. He was used to it. He tried to distract himself. He thought about school. Just a few months and he wouldn't need to bear all of this...

"Don't!"

Severus closed his eyes.

"Don't? Don't you _dare_ give me your shit, Eileen!"

Severus clenched both of his fists. He tried his best to block out the voices.

_Smack! CRASH!_

He glared up at the ceiling, his face flushing with anger.

"You filthy little-"

_Calm down, calm down, don't crack..._Severus begged himself.

The unmistakable sound of slapping. Wails. Screams. Swear words. Breaking objects.

Severus suddenly whipped off his bed, clutched his wand and threw open the door with such a force that it shook with a resounding crash.

That was _it_. The limit. He couldn't bear it anymore. He'd been putting up with this nonsense for long enough. He could either end it or make it worse. He went towards the sobbing and shouting voices. He flew through the small, ugly, barren house and reached a dull room where a woman was half kneeling, half sitting on the floor, and a man was reaching for something else to throw upon the ground.

Tobias grabbed a china cup and threw it on Eileen.

"Please stop!" She begged. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-it slipped out!"

"I've had enough you-" Tobias began.

"No, _I_ have," Severus cut through, coldly.

Tobias stared at him with a look of stupid surprise.

"Severus, go-go to your room," Eileen said with difficulty.

"No, woman, shut up. Well come in here, you good-for-nothing wretched boy. Let's see what you'll do. Had enough, eh? I see I haven't made a good enough impression on you with my belt-"

"No!" Eileen begged. "Leave-leave our son alone!"

"Son?" Tobias snorted. "That _thing_ is no son of mine."

Severus didn't flinch. He had been seven when his father had said that, when he had done accidental magic. He had cried for hours because of it. When he had not stopped, he had been slapped across the face and the mark had not gone for weeks.

"Leave her alone," Severus said in deadly calm, stepping into the room, his wand clutched tightly in one hand. Such rage and hatred was pulsing through him that he felt he might explode.

Tobias had one of Eileen's hands in his wrist. He didn't move, he shook it.

"I SAID TO LEAVE HER ALONE!" Severus shouted. He pointed his wand directly at Tobias.

The thing that surprised Eileen and Tobias most was that Severus had actually yelled. Severus _never_ yelled. He was moody and sulky and rude, but he had never really lost his temper in such an open way before. And he had never pointed his wand at Tobias either.

"You dare point that-" Tobias shouted. He harshly threw Eileen's hand away and stomped towards him.

"You even _try _hurting me and I swear I won't hesitate," Severus promised, pointing his wand right between the taller man's eyes. "I don't give a _damn_ about the rules. I've had _enough_. I'm not going to let you try _anything_ with me or my mother. And if you do..." He gave a casual flick of his wand to indicate what might happen.

"You dare...You foul piece of... I won't let this go, boy! I will tear you limb by limb and while you both sob, I'll remind you of all about your previous big talk."

Severus rolled his eyes.

That did it. Tobias lunged at him. Severus didn't know what had made him do it. He hadn't even _meant_ to. It just...happened.

He punched Tobias right in the face and broke his nose.

Severus, Eileen and Tobias all gasped. Tobias's nose was bloody and he was looking so gobsmacked that it was almost funny. Not that anything could be funny in such a situation.

After breathing heavily for several minutes, Tobias pounced on Severus so quickly that the teen was taken off guard.

He bruised Severus's face by a single punch and was about to aim one right in the stomach when Eileen let out a cry: "Leave him alone!"

She attempted to stand. She was crying even more now. "Let Severus go! He was just def-fending me!"

Tobias made for her too, but Severus didn't stand for it. He jabbed his wand sharply and Tobias let out a cry and fell to the floor.

Eileen put a hand to her mouth. "Severus! What have you _done_!"

"I just stunned him," Snape said calmly, flicking the hair out of his eyes and going towards her. He passed Tobias on the ground, made sure to give him a good kick in the ribs, and then went to hug his mother.

"I figured that if you didn't stand up for yourself, I'd give him what was coming to him myself,"

He looked in disgust at the fallen muggle. "We're leaving. _Now_. How can you _bear_ to live in this dump? We're going to find a better place, alright? No more misery." He said it so firmly that Eileen didn't argue.

"Alright," she said, heavily. She gave her son a watery kind of smile. "Maybe. I suppose you're growing up, Severus,"

Severus had no reply to this. He just stared at her and gave her one of his rare smiles. Just smiled through his bruised and bloody face. He'd give all the proof the Ministry needed if he was dragged to some hearing, but for now everything was going to be fine. He'd let his mum live a new and better life. He'd give himself a chance to live somewhere better.

"Let's go," Snape looked down at Tobias. "We'll leave _him_ here," He turned around and looked at Eileen. "He won't stay stunned forever, we need to go quick."

"We will have to p-pack," Eileen said. She stared at Tobias tearfully. "I really hope everything works out fine. I don't want to get into any more trouble!"

"Don't worry," Snape said. "He can't stop us,"

But Eileen didn't look convinced.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. New Start, New Perspectives

**Chapter Name: **New Start, New Perspectives.

**Notes: **I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is my first Marauder fic. I just know you guys will love it. Especially those who like the Marauder's era. The spicy things start in the next chapter. Please review :D

**I've Changed**

**"2"**

Severus packed. He packed in his clothes and his old school books. He packed in everything he had in his trunk-and it all fit there.

As he worked, he mused on what had just happened. He had stunned his father and forced him to drop into unconsciousness, stiff. The spell would wear off after a while, as it wasn't very strong-but there would be just enough time to escape.

Escape.

It was such a scary word and yet Snape thought about it with relish. Away from his father's domination and cruelty-away from the dirty Muggle place where he lived.

When he was done, Severus found his mother clutching a bag filled with her clothes, a few articles of jewellery and other items. Her pale eyes were blood-shot as if she had been crying.

"Mum?"

"S-Severus, I can't do this-I love your father, I really do!"

Severus froze, shocked. "He beats you!" He snapped. "Are you mad? What's _wrong_ with you? He controlled your life-that _Muggle_ controlled your life for years, and when it's finally over you're wimping out? _Why_ can't you stand up for yourself?"

Eileen flinched and tears rolled down her cheeks. "He was g-good to me, Severus. When your grandfather, Septimus Prince, wanted me to marry a Pureblood of his choice, Tobias helped me escape. He was good to me. He hardly drunk in those days and always treated me well. He just flipped when he found out I was...a witch," she said it as if she wasn't proud of it. Snape's temper flared. "He cooled down eventually but after he saw you doing magic too...it's been hard for him, he's just feeling misunderstood-"

"So you're going to stay here? Going to get beaten up a few more times, cry a little more, but think its worth it because he was good to you _before_? He can't accept you for who you are, and if he cant he's not worth it. Now hurry up or he'll wake up!"

Eileen cried even more but she didn't argue. They hurried out of the small house and headed down the lane in the sunlight.

"Where will we _go_?" Eileen sniffled.

"Somewhere not here," Severus replied. As he walked, he passed by the playground. He saw it's gate, it's swings. He saw a girl standing on the grass and his heart suddenly began to beat quickly.

"Wait here," Severus whispered. "I'll be back,"

"Where are you going?" Eileen demanded.

"I'll be back in a minute, honest," Snape hurried off into the playground. If only the girl was...

It wasn't. It was only Petunia, her blonde hair tied in a braid, her pale eyes looking around the playground with disgust and exasperation.

When she saw him she recoiled. "You!"

"Oh," Snape stopped running. He stared at her, feeling disappointed. He was a few inches taller than her despite being two years younger.

"Wanted to see perfect little Lily, didn't you? You freaks wanted to talk?"

"Shut up, Evans," Snape snapped. "I was just checking something. I-"

"Is that your mum?" Petunia goggled at Eileen who was gaping at the two of them, standing at the gate. She looked past Snape and stared. "The one you got your clothes from?"

"Shut your mouth you pathetic excuse of a person!" Snape hissed. He wasn't even _wearing_ the smock anymore. He had grown out of it. He wore a white shirt instead, with a dark green jacket over it.

"You're good at calling people names, Snape," Petunia crossed her arms. "Lily told me that the two of you aren't as good friends anymore-she said you called her something rude,"

"I never meant it. I apologised to her," Snape knew that he was wasting time. "I need to go. I've got no time talking to grime like you."

"Don't you?" Petunia demanded. "And _I'm_ the grime? _You're_ the smelly, poor and ugly one! Look at yourself!" Suddenly Petunia blushed and didn't meet his eye.

"Yeah, sure, that's what you think." Snape began to walk away.

"Wait!" Petunia looked furious at herself for blushing like that. "Where are you going?"

"How's that any of your business?" Snape sneered. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was looking for something," Petunia blushed again.

"Whatever," Snape left, feeling heavily disappointed. Petunia was staring at his retreating figure and he wondered why she had blushed like that. Ugh, he _hated_ her.

He walked back to his mother.

"Who was that?" Eileen asked him, in an accusatory voice. She looked over his shoulder, looking suspicious. "Is she your girlfriend by any chance?"

"No!" Snape flushed, looking at his mother with disgust. "I hate her! I thought she was someone else,"

Eileen looked a little sceptical but she didn't press the topic. "Where are we supposed to _go_, Severus?"

"Don't you have _some_ money?" Snape was worried.

Eileen paused, suddenly freezing. "I..." She looked thoughtful for a moment and then said. "I think. At Gringotts,"

"What?"

"We must get to Diagon Alley to my Gringott's vault."

"How much gold do you have?"

"We'll see," Eileen said. "Come _on_, Severus. Follow me or we'll just go back home. I don't think I am enjoying this adventure very much,"

XXXXX

They went all the way to Diagon Alley, stopping at places to rest. When they finally reached Gringotts, Eileen said: "Do you want to come with me? I think you should-I'm not sure I'm very good at it, I hardly remember what we had to do-"

"I haven't been here," Severus said, honestly. "I used to buy my spell books and stuff by the Hogwarts fund remember?"

Eileen's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Severus said, hastily.

"I'll go by myself, I still remember my vault number," Eileen decided.

A long while later, Eileen stepped out of Gringotts, holding a bag jingling with coins. She looked slightly sick but very excited.

"How'd you get so much gold?" Severus was confused.

"Oh-oh Severus! I used to own a whole _vault_ of gold. I had to inherit some of the money after my father died, even though he had wanted me cut out of his will. I always tried to get the gold but Tobias-...he never let me. He also thought I was lying about the money. He called me filthy, told me I was hanging out with somebody else..." Her eyes swam with tears.

"Look, leave it. This is grew news! You have a fortune! We can buy a new house-and-and some new clothes and food-"

"We could buy a small house for now," Eileen said, thoughtfully. "Prince Manor went to Frederick...I don't think I was supposed to inherit anything. It's just a mercy that I had some money in my account!"

"Yeah, of course," Severus was getting excited. "So...what house will you buy?"

"First things first," Eileen said. "We'll stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a while-it was opened in my day-hopefully it's still here? We'll stay there for a while until we get accustomed." Eileen paused. "You can buy your books with some of this money,"

"No, no, it's yours,"

"Don't be ridiculous. What is mine is yours too," Eileen said, disapprovingly. "Now come on, Severus,"

XXXXX

They had the shopping spree of their lives. Severus bought new robes, dress robes, school robes. He bought _new_ books, not second-hand rubbish. He went to the apothecary and bought all of his potion ingrediets, even buying a new cauldron and scales. Severus bought all that he could until he was quite satisfied.

Eileen bought herself new robes and then they had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

"This is amazing," Snape breathed in, happily. "Why didn't we run away ages ago?"

Eileen sipped her fizzy lemonade. "I've booked a place for us to stay. We can buy a house later in the holidays,"

"This will be great, I promise." Snape smiled. "We'll have a great time." he suddenly frowned. "But I think I might be in trouble for casting that spell...I'm underage..."

"Don't worry. The Ministry won't say anything since they will know there was also a legal witch in the house. But casting a spell on a Muggle..."

"We'll explain the circumstances." Severus said, dismissively. "Look, I'm going up to my room, alright? I want to look at my new stuff,"

Eileen nodded but Severus worriedly noted that she looked a little glum. He hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid. His father was bad news.

Severus jogged up the stairs to his room and locked the door. He took out his new robes and admired them. They fit him perfectly. He took out his books. He started reading his potions textbook. He suddenly accioed a quill and began to make changes here and there, as was his custom.

He was enjoying so much that he didnt hear the knocks on his door.

There was a sudden loud one and his quill accidentally jogged over a diagram of a cauldron.

Severus swore softly and got off the bed. He opened the door and saw Eileen looking alarmed. "Why did you take so long?" She asked.

"I didn't hear you. What's wrong?"

"I just spotted the most wonderful broom! I thought you'd like it,"

Severus froze. "What?"

"Don't boys _like_ broomsticks and things? It's the latest version, Severus. Everyone is lining up to buy it. We can afford it...I have the money," Eileen said.

"I...I'm not very good at flying," Severus admitted, flushing uncomfortably. "I just make a fool of myself."

"You can learn," Elieen was looking upset.

Severus sighed. "Fine," he groused, looking annoyed. "I'll buy a broom since you're insisting,"

XXXXX

Severus only bought a starter Cleensweep to please his mother, who told him that the Princes had always been ace fliers.

Severus went to his guest room and threw the broom away. As if he was going to make fun of himself on a broom! The first time was bad enough, with him bucking on the broomstick until he had fallen down on the ground, everyone laughing.

The broom also reminded him of perfect Potter but he pushed the bespectacled boy away from his mind. He didn't want the ugly git to ruin his vacations...his best one yet.

XXXXX

The days passed by like sand falling from a hand onto the ground. July finished, August started. They shopped and enjoyed Diagon Alley. Then Eileen rented a small cottage somewhere in Surrey and they started living there.

They bought new furniture. The house had a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and two bedrooms. It was more than enough.

Eileen painted the rooms with magic. She painted Severus's room a bright blue and hauled in Severus's new bed and dresser and rug.

Severus unpacked and looked around his new room with satisfaction. It wasn't very decorated but it was better than his last one. He sat on his newly-bought bed and opened up his school books. Everything was going so well that it was getting rather hard to believe.

The days passed and September 1st drew nearer. Eileen was very unpredictable. In the morning she would cook and laugh like there was no tomorrow, but in the night she would sob for Tobias and cry herself to sleep.

In those upsetting times, Snape comforted himself by taking out a picture of Lily and staring at it. She was so beautiful, yet she wasn't as enticing as she had been before. It seemed that all the new money and luck had made Severus more confident. He didn't feel lower than others or overshadowed by anyone anymore.

Lily had been unfair to him too and he didn't have to apologise to her all the time.

He was a person too. Severus smiled to himself. He wasn't lower than _anyone_ now. He had a new house, a cool room, his own robes and books. He was a brand-new person. He didn't need his Slytherin friend's support. He didn't need _anybody_. He could support himself just fine. Severus sighed resolutely. He'd show them all.

He wasn't a pushover anymore.

XXXXX

And just like that, there were only three more days left for school to start. Severus packed in his new, never-to-be-used broom and all of his spell books in his trunk.

Eileen was more depressed than ever. "What will I _do_ all alone?" She asked.

Severus was worried. "You _can_ cope, can't you? You can find a few friends, go to Diagon Alley sometimes..." He trailed off, worriedly.

Eileen sniffed. "I don't think that will work out very well. But don't worry," she added quickly, seeing his anxious face. "I'll be fine. How bad can it be?"

This time _Severus_ was the one not convinced.

He spent his last days at his new house. The night before school, Eileen came into his bedroom to say goodnight.

"I'm not a baby," Severus moaned but he allowed Eileen to tuck the comforter round his shoulders.

"I'll miss you so," Eileen said, shakily. "You were very brave, standing up to your father," She went to close the lights. "Goodnight Sev,"

"'Night mum," Severus said.

Eileen closed the lights and shut the door softly. But Severus couldn't sleep for hours that night. He kept anticipating Hogwarts, worrying about his mother all alone in the house...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Rumours and Girls

**Chapter Name: **Rumours and Girls

**Notes: **Please review. Also, I know that Narcissa is 5 years younger than Severus but I've made her ONE year younger in this story. Hope not too many people mind.

**I've Changed**

**"3"**

Morning came and Severus woke by the knocking on his door. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. And then it suddenly hit him-he was going back to Hogwarts.

Unable to suppress a grin, Severus opened the door.

"You need to get dressed quick, it's a long way to King's Cross," Eileen said, looking flustered. "I've made breakfast. Just hurry, Severus."

"I'll be ready in a minute," Severus promised as he closed the door. He rushed to the bag of clothes near his bed. He took out his brand-new robes and couldn't help staring at them happily. They were new. He couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions.

After taking an extremely rushed shower, Severus wore his new robes, put on his school boots, and ran to the small mirror on the wall to comb his hair. It was still lank and oily and it hung around his face in curtains, but at least it was cleaner. Severus tried to pull his hair into a new hairstyle but he gave up on it after his hair just got messed up. Maybe mum would do something to it later.

Severus hauled his bag of books over his shoulder and grabbed his trunk. Then he went to the kitchen.

"Sit down and eat," Eileen said, as she poured juice into a mug.

"Wow, you've never made such a breakfast before," Severus looked curiously at all the food spread on the table.

"I never had the ingredients. Or the spirit, to be honest," Eileen sighed. "I still miss him," she added, a little softly.

Severus went rigid. What if she ran off to him the minute he set out for Hogwarts?

"You can't go back to him," his voice came out pleading. "You can find someone else, I don't mind. Just not him. He's bad news. _Please_ mum,"

"I never said I would," Eileen said, though her expression wavered. "Just eat your breakfast and don't worry about me."

Snape sulked over the table, eating his food. When he was done, he and Eileen walked to the front door of the rented house.

"You have enough money to pay the rent, rig-?"

"Yes, yes, of course I do." Eileen said.

"You'll be fine alone?"

"Yes, don't worry,"

"You can write letters, I'll write some too. If anything happens-just-just write, okay?"

"Nothing will happen," Eileen looked slightly amused. "You worry too much, Severus."

Severus sighed and they opened the door.

"How will we get there?" He asked, suddenly worried again.

"We'll walk, like we always do," Eileen said, calmly.

XXXXX

They arrived only slightly late and Severus hugged his mother briefly before walking through the wall and entering platform nine and three quarters. He spotted the scarlet train and was just about to hop on board when a hand caught his own.

"Hey dude! You back?" It was Avery.

Severus and Avery grinned at each other.

"Obviously. How was your summer?"

"Decent." Avery said, simply. "Come on, let's get seats before all the good compartments run out."

Severus followed Avery into a compartment. He spotted a few Slytherin boys inside and hesitated outside the door. He was wearing brand new robes and a clean tie, something which was very vibrant on him-and yet, he still felt kind of shy. Not shy. Just not confident. He had always had fights with the Slytherins when they sat together.

Before he could think or do anything more, there was a shrill cry of "Severus!"

Severus whipped around and saw Lily staring up at him, tears in her eyes.

He had hardly time to be startled-she hugged him and began pouring out words: "Oh, I was so worried! Your house burnt down and your f-father disappeared somewhere and everyone thought that you were dead! You went missing and I was so worried something might have hapoened to you-"

"I'm fine," Snape cut through her, a little bemused. His house had _burnt down? _"Thanks for caring."

Lily wiped her eyes and controlled herself. "I have to go," she mumbled, walking away, flushing a little.

Severus was hurt, depressed and hopeful at the same time. Hurt and depressed because she still seemed off him and had deserted him the minute she realized that he was still alive. Hopeful because she had actually come to talk to him. Maybe they could resolve their fight...?

"Hey! You coming, Severus?" Avery yelled from inside the compartment.

"I'm coming," Severus hastily slipped inside the room and shut the door. After hauling his trunk (full of new things) into the luggage racks, he sat down beside Avery and waited for the train to start moving.

XXXXX

When the train stopped, Severus got out and walked with his friends to Hogwarts. As they began mounting the numerous steps, Severus saw Lily talking animatedly to James Potter, a smile on her face.

Snape wasn't sure how he felt-shocked or betrayed. But he knew he felt a sharp jolt of _something_ when he saw Lily lean side-ways and kiss Potter swiftly on the cheek and hurry away, blushing.

Things did NOT seem to be looking up and he had just gotten here.

He was visibly sullen when they entered the Great Hall and took a seat.

"Oi, Severus, it's your friend," Mulciber jeered, once they had sat down. He pointed, as Lily, extremely attractive and vivacious, sat down with her friends.

"My former friend," Snape explained, flushing a little angrily.

"Oooh, I heard that she's going out with someone." Mulciber said. He paused. "She's pretty. But a Mudblood. If only..."

"If only what?" Severus asked, shooting a suspicious glance at him. "She's still a Gryffindor and not your type at all." He didn't want anybody else mooning at Lily. Even if they were seperated, she was still his. He couldn't just let anyone run off with her, all because of one stupid mistake.

"Whatever," Mulciber started eating.

Severus picked up his spoon too. He didn't say much as the feast dragged on.

XXXXX

"Woah-cool robes,"

They had finally noticed and Severus smirked at them and said nothing.

"Where'd you get them-they look pretty good," Avery goggled at the perfect length.

"I bought them," Severus said, dismissively.

Mulciber and Avery goggled at him. "Bought them?"

"What's so shocking about that?" Severus asked, eye-brows raised. "My mother found out that she had some gold in her vault. So we used it."

"What are the rumours of your house being burnt down all about?" Avery asked, suddenly.

"_What_? Everyone knows?" Snape was jolted.

"It's true?" Mulciber demanded.

Severus shook his head, anxiously. "No-I don't know, Li-Evans told me about it, but I have no idea. We-I just wasn't at my house most of the holidays. I was somewhere near London. But who told you?"

"Evans told a few people and Potter and Black spread it," Avery said, darkly. "They did it to humiliate you, of course-they didn't like Evan's sudden reaction."

Snape swore and called Potter and Black a very rude word. "I'm getting tired of this. I'm going to show them their place this year," he vowed.

"At your feet?" Avery asked, triumphantly.

Severus nodded and they both broke into a grin before Mulciber suddenly pointed to the people around them.

"Wo-ah. Some cute girls this year. I'm tired of Eleanor, by the way. She was way too serious. Oh Merlin, look at Narcissa."

Avery's eyes widened. "Fifth year, isn't she? One year younger than us?"

"So what?" Severus didn't get it.

"She's a Black. All the Blacks look like something out of a movie." Mulciber explained.

Severus frowned in disgust. Sirius Black was a Black too and he didn't think much about him at all.

"Look, stop goggling at her you two. What classes are you taking?" Severus asked.

But before any of them could recover enough to answer, Narcissa Black suddenly came over to them. She was rather good-looking actually, and her expression seemed disdainful, as if she thought that everybody was beneath her-but then again, all Blacks had an expression like that.

She was tall, with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She had a pert nose and when she looked at them, she blushed.

"Oh hello. S-Severus, aren't you?" She asked, looking at Severus directly.

Severus blinked, confused. "Uh, yeah,"

"I'm Narcissa. I've heard a lot about you." She said. Severus straightened up on his couch and Narcissa hurriedly said, "Well, I've got to go, Severus. It was nice knowing you," And she walked away.

"What was that ab-" Severus began.

"No way!" Mulciber looked mortified. "She didn't even notice me!"

"She _totally_ digs you," Avery said, enviously. "The mere _fact_ that she came to talk you. Don't know what she sees in you when I'm here, but oh well,"

Severus was dumbfounded. She _liked_ him? No, Mulciber and Avery were just horsing around as usual. But if, by luck, she actually did, he wasn't really sure about how he felt back.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Lily Evans and Narcissa Black

**Chapter Name: **Lily Evans and Narcissa Black

**Notes: **Thanks for the reviews. I seriously love writing this story.

**I've Changed**

**"4"**

Lily was back to ignoring him again. This was so unfair that Severus really felt like hating her sometimes. He couldn't believe that the girl who he had helped so much and had risked so much for was acting like he didn't exist! And even worse, palling up with James Bloody Potter.

Severus scowled whenever he saw Potter. He had been told by Eileen that he was worth ten of Potter-but was that really true? All people saw when they looked at Potter was a Quidditch hero with irresistible looks.

All they saw when they looked at him, was a tall, skinny weirdo with the uncomfortable appearance of growing too fast. And of course-A Death Eater.

_Did_ he still want to be a Death Eater? He could get some power, that was for sure, but he still needed to think about it. It was a really big decision and-

"Mr Snape, are you still with us?" Professor McGonagall asked, sharply. "Where is your wine?"

Severus flushed deeply. They had been changing their water to wine, and he hadn't even started yet.

"Sorry, Professor," he muttered as Avery shot him a confused look and the Ravenclaws turned to see.

"You seem to be in a rather dreamy mood today, Snape. Let's see you transfigure the water, please."

Severus raised his wand and gave it a wave and a jab, conscious of the many people who were now watching. The clear water promptly turned into blood-red wine...on his first attempt.

There were a few, small voices of grudging admiration and Severus tried to stop the impertinent smirk forming on his face.

"Well, I see that you are quite capable, Mr Snape. Why don't you practice a few more times, before I advance you to the next task?"

"Yes, Professor,"

After the class was over, Severus saw McGonagall beckoning two fingers towards him. He shuffled his feet and walked over to her, unsure what the problem was.

"Professor?"

"You seem very troubled lately, Snape. Has Potter done anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Severus said, firmly.

"You see, Snape," Professor McGonagall said, not unkindly. "I am aware that they go...overboard at times. If there is any problem you can come to me, I hope you know that? After all, you are a very good student of mine,"

Severus smiled faintly. "Thank you, Professor-but I'm alright."

He was so less alright that the irony of this statement made him flush.

XXX

"Yes, it took me at least an hour to get it done!" Mary exclaimed as Alice bobbed her head in agreement.

"Really? I found it rather easy, Mary. We just had to write about-" Lily cut off when she saw Severus walking by. He avoided her gaze and instead talked to Avery about the Potions class they were to have.

Lily stared at him, gave a rather dirty look and went back to speaking with her friends. Severus had no idea what _that_ was about.

"Why were you staring at him?" Mary demanded. "You don't _like_ him, do you?"

"Avery _is_ rather good-looking," Alice mused.

"Not Avery, Alice! Snape!"

"Oh dear! The poor one James Potter hung by the ankle in the air?" Alice looked very sympathetic.

Lily felt a jolt of jealousy and annoyance. Why was Alice so concerned anyway? And that was giving poor James a bad name! Did the whole school know about that or what?

"I was not looking at either of those dorks!" Lily said, indignantly.

"You shouldn't," Mary said. "They are both hideous, aren't they? Especially Snape." She still hadn't forgiven Severus for not helping her when his friend Mulciber had cursed her. He had just stood there, pale and frightened, not moving an inch.

"Well...," Alice, who was very compassionate and sweet-natured, spoke fairly. "Snape has dark eyes and he's pretty tall, isn't he? He used to be really nice in my first-year. You liked him _too_, Lily,"

Lily flushed. "No, he was never a good friend,"

But she wondered about the truth of the matter.

XXX

Lily allowed James to flirt with her for two reasons-one, because she was in desperate need of a boyfriend NOW and wanted to make Severus jealous and see that she didn't need him. Two, because James was quite good company when studying.

Lily had combed her dark red hair into a pony-tail and had walked with James to the library to finish their Herbology essay.

"You like me, don't you Evans?" James said, in what he thought was a seductive voice.

"Oh please. We're just doing homework, not snogging," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ah. I love those green eyes of yours," James smiled. "You are so pretty, Lily. I'd love to go out with you."

Lily blushed. "Ja-Potter..."

"Oh, come on," James stood up and walked over to her chair. He pulled her up and smashed his lips against hers.

It was a clumsy, but enjoyable kiss-but Lily strained to pull away. "Mmf!" She said, furiously. She attempted to slap James but then she saw, from the corner of her eyes, Severus walk into the library, Avery accompanying him again.

Lily suddenly went on tip-toe, allowing James to kiss her, kissing Jamss herself.

She heard the harsh gasp from Severus and relished it.

"You get away from her!"

James suddenly broke away from her. Lily looked in astonishment at Severus, who was shaking and had his wand out.

"What do you think you're doing?" James demanded.

"Stop it!" Severus cried, angrily. Lily noticed Severus's accent stretch even more.

"It's my choice who I snog, Snivellus! Get lost!" James said. "Are you _jealous_? Yeah, that's it! Jealous Evans loves me and not you? Who'd love _you_, with that slimeball mop on your head?"

"Shut your mouth!"

"What is going on over here?" A sharp voice called out. Madam Pince was staring at them all, looking appalled. "Put your wand right back in, young man!" she said to Severus. "A fight, in _my_ library! Why, I'm going to inform the Headmaster about this-"

"Actually, Professor," Avery said, coolly. "Severus didn't actually hex anyone-...yet. It was just a misunderstanding. Come on Severus, let's go to another side of the library..."

Madam Pince watched them go, astonished. She turned to Lily and James.

"And both of you," she said, sternly. "I want no fights in my library!" She shuffled away.

"Old hag," James muttered. He turned to Lily, who was flushed and shaking.

"What was _that_ about? Come on, Lily, let's-Ow!" He jerked away from her as her hand came down on his cheek.

"How dare you kiss me, Potter!" She said, shrilly. She stomped out of the library, grabbing her books.

"Lils-Evans, wait!" James rushed after her. "Hey, come on, Snivellus is an idiot. I'm _happy_ you saw sense and dumped him. He was _obviously_ jealous. Come on, let's go to a comfy broom cupboard and..."

"I want to be alone to think," Lily snapped. James didn't stop her, she looked too fierce.

XXX

Sirius and James were extra vulgar with Severus, but this time, for some reason, Avery stuck with him. And when classes were finally over and they retired to the common room, he pulled Severus aside and asked him what he had been playing at.

"What d'you mean?" Severus retorted, angrily.

"Do you still hold a torch to that Mudblood or what?" Avery demanded. "She's _vile_, Severus-I can't believe you fell for her!"

"Don't call her that!" Severus shouted. When Avery looked cold, he sighed. "I'm over her. I don't know what happened to me there. And, if it makes you feel better, I'll keep my distance now,"

"You should," Avery nodded, dignantly. "Come on, let's start on that Charms essay-Flitwick wants it tomorrow,"

Severus sullenly followed him and when they sat in front of the fire, quills and parchments out, the hurt, anger, and pain doused Severus like cold water.

How _dare_ Potter kiss Lily. She was _his_! How dare he!

Severus was so angry that he was gritting his teeth. He snatched out his quill and wrote aggressively.

"My, somebody seems cross," Narcissa said, sitting on the sofa nearby. "I saw what happened in the library, Severus-Avery. I think that Potter boy is really arrogant."

Avery rolled his eyes. "Look who's talking!" He whispered to Severus.

But Severus looked up at her, still sitting cross-legged on the ground. "You were there?"

"Yeah-me and Bella were nearby, looking for books for our essay," Narcissa said. Her blonde hair was plaited prettily and her blue eyes looked down at Snape haughtily.

Severus flushed a little. "I don't care about whatever happened. It was all stupid, anyway,"

Narcissa smiled sweetly. "That's good, because that Mudblood has a snog with a different boy every week. They're all keen after her, though I have no idea why,"

Severus flinched. But he didn't know if this was really the truth...

"You know, if somebody doesn't see your worth, you should dump them," Narcissa slid to the floor. "I think I like you Severus-Potter has been bullying you for years. It's time you should fight back."

"Didn't know you cared," Avery said, (a little rudely Severus noted).

Narcissa shrugged. "I'm just being helpful."

She walked away, over to her friends.

"What _is_ it with her?" Avery looked annoyed. "Does she _actually_ like you, Severus? I had been joking that day!"

Severus didn't know and he found that he didn't care either.

XXX

Severus was still feeling angry and irritable that night. Mulciber forced him to accompany him to the Owlery and Severus, who had just changed into his night-robes, had to follow behind.

Scowling and wanting to hex Mulciber, Severus stared at the ground as he walked. Finally, they reached the Owlery. Mulciber rushed to his eagle owl, a letter in his hand.

Severus just stood there, shifting from foot to foot. Suddenly he saw an owl with a letter in it's beak, it's wings flapping anxiously. Severus went towards it and suddenly saw his name on it. How strange!

He snatched the letter from the indignant owl and opened it hurriedly. It was from his mother, somewhere in London. He read the letter:

_Dear Severus,_

_There's a lot happening over here but I want to tell you some good news. I was just shopping in Diagon Alley, when I met a wizard. He was extremely helpful and friendly...his name's Terry. He told me that he thought I was very skilled and pretty-and Severus, I think that he's right for me. It's different than what it was with Tobias, I promise. I hope you're happy for me. I hope school's going fine? I can't wait to introduce Terry to you when you come home for Christmas...if you are coming home for Christmas. I want you to, but it's your choice. Meanwhile, I'm staying with Terry. It's very lonely all alone at home. Please write back soon._

_Lots of love,_

_Eileen._

"Snape?" Mulciber was staring at him. "What's wrong?"

Severus just stood there, furious shock overwhelming him. He crumpled up the letter and threw it forcefully out of the window, startling the owl and Mulciber equally.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
